Take Back the Night
by Crystalline13
Summary: Crystal, her best friend, and the kings' son's kingdom was attacked by the mythical Herobrine, and was destroyed. Rescued by some villagers, the trio take on the mission to avenge their kingdom and defeat Herobrine. But it will take training and hard work to get through the obstacles ahead, all leading to the biggest challenge yet: kill Herobrine. My first Minecraft fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Attack and Death**

**-Crystalline POV-**

I suddenly sat up in bed, gasping. I sighed in relief; it was only a dream! Then I realized that I could still hear the monsters! '_Oh no_,' I thought, leaping out of bed. I quickly sprinted to my dad's room, on the verge of panicking.

"Papa!" I yelled over the sound of zombies. His only response was a snore.

"PAPA!" I shouted, my tail flicking in annoyance. (**A/N: I should probably explain that my OC is a human/cat hybrid**) This time he woke up.

"What! What is it?!" he exclaimed, jerking his head up in alarm.

"The kingdom is under attack!"

He gasped. "Bu-But that never happens!" he stammered, throwing the covers back and jumping out of bed much like I did. He grabbed his bow and threw on some armor on his way out the door.

"Stay here!" he ordered, and rushed outside.

"I will!" I promised, stumbling down the stairs. "Good luck!" He nodded. Once the door shut I scrambled over to the window and watched anxiously as he notched an arrow. I gasped in awe as he let it fly, the projectile hitting its target – an unfortunate zombie – square in the head. I had always been fascinated by the bow since a very young age.

Suddenly, my neck fur started to bristle and I felt my heartbeat quicken. My dad and I lived near the outskirts of the kingdom, and as I looked towards the woods at the end of the street, I saw a flicker of white light between the trees. When I looked closer I could make out a figure in the darkness. My eyes widened as it turned toward me, for its eyes were glowing a void white. I saw him (I assumed it was a man) spawn a skeleton, and run away. My eyes narrowed. Was he the one who caused the attack?

I turned my attention back to papa once more, who was killing a creeper. I started to open my mouth to speak to him, but then remembered that he couldn't hear me through the window. I wanted to tell him about the figure, but had no safe path to him.

But that's when the skeleton came. It was the same one the figure spawned, I was sure of it. The wretched creature pulled out it's bow and fired an arrow, _straight at my dad_.

"PAPA!" I screeched. Time seemed to slow down. Completely forgetting about the danger outside, I grabbed a stone axe off the wall, and burst out the door. I hurled the axe at the skeleton, hitting it square in the head. It dropped dead. Disintegrating into nothing but a skull, a few bones, and an arrow. I ran over and picked up my axe, which was still lodged into the skeletons' head, and suddenly wondered,' _How in Notch's name did I do _that_?!'_I turned back to my dad, and my heart practically stopped.

The arrow had hit him.

* * *

**Aaannd there's the first chapter! Sorry it was so short, it looked a lot longer on Word. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did, it would be very appreciated!**

**Stay tuned!**

**- Crystalline**


	2. Chapter 2: Adrenaline

**Chapter 2: Adrenaline**

**-Moon POV-**

I anxiously paced the spruce floor of my sister and I's bedroom, my head throbbing with millions of questions: _'How is there monsters? Are we gonna win? How's daddy doing? Is Crystal ok?'_

"Calm down, Moon!" my sister, Abi, exclaimed.

"Look who's talking!" I shot back. She wouldn't stop fidgeting, fingers twitching and her feet rocking back and forth.

"But they're fighting!" she whined. "I wanna join! I bet I could kill _all _the monsters!"

I just rolled my eyes, and looked out the window. Ever since she could hold a wooden one, my sister had always been a skilled swordswoman, though she was only six. I was just as good, but I was two years older.

"I just hope everyone's okay," I murmured.

* * *

**-Crystalline POV-**

I sprinted quickly over to my dad, who did not look well at all. The arrow had found a hole in his armor, striking him in the chest. Fortunately, the horde of monsters trudged on, leaving only the dead ones behind.

"Papa?" I whimpered, a few tears soaking my gray fur. He looked up weakly.

"Tell the king," he rasped. "I don't think he knows yet, about the monsters."

"I don't want to leave you!" I cried, tears now flowing freely.

"I know, but you must. Stay strong for me, okay sweetie? I'll always be with you," his voice was barely a whisper now; I had to strain my ears to hear him.

He pushed his bow towards me. "Take this, you've always loved it more than your own," he mused, smiling slightly.

Grasping it, I stood speechless, gaping at it. I then embraced him in one last hug. "I'll miss you," I whispered, still crying.

Papa gave me one last kiss on the cheek. "Find Moon and warn the king. I love you."

"I love you, too!" I cried, running now, towards Moon's house. Adrenaline and fear coursed through my veins, giving me a sudden burst of energy. I ran at full speed, my ears back and tail streaming out behind me. Moon's house was further down the road, right where the monsters were at. I slung the large bow over my shoulder and wielded my axe, just in case. I had barely needed it; I was too fast, dodging arrows left and right.

I gasped in shock when I reached the house. There was a gaping hole in the front, where a small horde of zombies flooded through. I saw Moon near the back, swinging a stone sword desperately at the monsters. She was holding them off, though she wouldn't last much longer on her own. Driven by fear for my best friend, I leapt into the fray with a furious snarl, hacking at the zombies from behind and making my way to Moon.

She glanced at me quickly, surprised, and kept fighting. She yelled to me through the moans and groans, "Head upstairs! We'll be safer!"

I gave her a sharp nod in reply. Using furniture to avoid monsters, I parkoured over to the back stairs. _'How do I suddenly know how to do this stuff?!'_ I wondered as I kicked a zombie to the ground after leaping over a chair.

Finding myself in front of the stairs, both Moon and I flew up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Rushing into her room, I flung myself against the door, and told her to grab something to board the door up. After she did, I didn't even bother to check if it was secure, and flopped onto one out of the two beds in the room. Exhaustion finally was starting to take over the adrenaline burst of energy, and the reality of our situation dawned on me. Shaking slightly, I started to sob.

_Plunk. Plunk. Creak._ I looked up to see that Moon had come over and sat down next to me, tears running down her own, freckled cheeks. When we connected gazes, it was as if a silent conversation passed between us. We were both orphans now, our fathers killed by the mobs.

Then a question came to my mind. "Where's Abi?" I wondered aloud.

Moon looked back at me sadly. "I told her to run," she said. "I gave her a wooden sword, and told her to climb a tree, or a rock, do _something_ to survive."

I looked down, feeling sorrow for my friend. She had lost her dad, and possibly her sister in the same night.

Squeezing into the same, narrow bed, I listened to the sound of monsters outside, and softly cried myself into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Finally! I am SO, so sorry about how long that took everyone! School just ended, and I had finals, a butt ton of make-up work, and procrastination to top it all off. This chapter is also short, but it was prewritten, so now I can make the chapters longer (yaay!). AND, as I said before, I am now on Summer Break! Whooo! Hopefully I'll be able to update every week by Sunday, so look forward to that! Anyways, sorry for my rambling, and I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Crystalline**

**P.S. Thank you all SO much for all the positive reviews! I really appreciate 'em!**


End file.
